Stormcloud Keep
A majestic city seated on the end of the the extensive mountain range and alps of Coldpeak Summits. 'This city truly reflects its Dwarven inspiration. The city is built partially inside the mountain and much of it's trade districts are located in a semi-circle around it. Stormcloud was originally built as a fortification strong enough to withstand a dragon's flame, hence it's giant walls and military influence. In later days, the city has become a sprawling community for all races and magic users, unlike 'Sorrow's Landing. Early days and Construction It was at the end of 590 AS that construction of Stormcloud began, originally a military settlement, it remained just that until year 650 AS, when any sign of dragons or foes had perished completely. Beginning as a trader's hub then between Irridan Mountains '''and '''Gandria '''the city flourished into a bright settlement and construction of the outer walls began shortly thereafter. The city stood completed on the spring of year 700 AS and has since then stood as a beacon of hope for magic users and intellectuals of '''Gandria. Later days - Present As the city bloomed, several intellectuals, among them associates of Archmagus Krill T'shan, '''began using some of the cities unused chambers for practicing magic and collecting knowledge, it wasn't until a hundred years later that scholars founded '''The Society Of Knowledge and Magic. Today the city is ruled by Lord Geoffrey Valkyre '''and his trusted guard. '''Criminal activity and daily life The city isn't know for any extensive criminal syndicates, but is however a place of deceptive nature thanks to its embrace of all races. Goblins have found it most profitable to legally make deals with travelers and citizens alike to extort money with high rates and interest. The guard stands powerless by written contracts and whilst the captains bicker little can be done. The daily life of the city is sprawling markets and fine lodging which makes this city a desirable location to visit, for anyone passing by. This city has, through the year, become very well off thanks to the taxation of taverns and taphouses. Locations of interest The city is divided up into two parts, outer city and inner city. The inner city is sometimes referred to as 'The White Halls'. Outer city The Trade District '''houses many people and merchants, it is said that if you can’t find it anywhere else, Stormcloud merchants have it. An exaggerated rumor to boost the city’s already gleaming reputation. There are many shops and taverns in this district, but among some of the famous ones are '''Giant’s Hold Inn – a wonderful establishment situated not far from the main gate and often frequented by newly arrived travelers. This inn is ran by a short man with all too large glasses, the man’s name is ‘'Gorn'’. He’s a greedy, but honest man that drives a fair establishment. Ferguson’s Elixirs – '''A place to acquire the most interesting and wondrous potions in Gandria, although their authenticity is hard to prove, their famous luck potions make for excellent travelers trinkets. It’s ran by '''Loreena, Daughter of Kurst. The White Wolf – This esteemed inn is often frequented by nobels and ordinaries alike. In stormcloud keep – ale is enjoyed as one. Gafndir’s Steel – A local smithy, ran by a tough dwarf by the name of Gafndir. He can repair any equipment made of metal, but it comes at a steep price. The Fountain of Nathan Fenrus – A statue dedicated to Nathan Fenrus, a darkslayer whom retook the city from a corrupt nectrotic politician (Lord Kizer) and liberated the people of Stormcloud. This fountain is situated in the middle of the trade district and it acts as a center point for the district. The Blazing Light – A less known taphouse, known for its excellent food and entertainment. A lot of bards gather here to play and drink. Inner City The Society of Knowledge and Magic – '''A school and library that acts as the most prominent source of information, although the king of Gandria refuses to sanction the university officially, the '''High Lord Valkyre refuses to close this establishment as he believes that magic is the way for humanity to expand their consciousness and understand the realms. This establishment is run by Dean Feathervane, a successful woman and wielder of magic. In this library the entire recorded history of man can be found. Crypt of Fenrus – A specially constructed grave where the corpse of Nathan Fenrus rests. None have been allowed to enter since the ceremony and it is said that Fenrus’ ghost curses anyone who enters. The Abyss – Placed in the middle of the circular white halls, this acts as a reminder of the dangers of the mountain. If peered into, one can see a faint light at the bottom of this miles deep hole, said to be the heart of the mountain. Sprocket Laboratories –''' Home to the majority of the cities Gnome population, this part of the city claims itself as a company, rather than a district. The laboratories are run by a short, frizzy man named Sparkplug and his pet lizard named Gizmo.' '''The Burrows –' '''Housing '''for the cities residents climb up the walls of this grotto, they house several thousands of people. '''The Stormcloud Cathedral – '''built into the mountain side, this cathedral presents one of the reasons why Stormcloud is referred to as awe-inspiring. The grand cathedral is ran by Archbishop Enandriel Harrows.